You Want Me?
by imagination'swildestguest
Summary: A passionate and steamy one-shot of two lovers who found their way back to each other. RATED M.


"What are you doing?" Stefan came to Caroline's dorm room to talk to her and found her putting all her belongings into a duffel bag and a sense of fear swept in on him.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Caroline didn't even bother to look at him. She was embarrassed and pissed. The both of them turned back their humanity on a week ago, Lily Salvatore came back from 1903, thanks to Damon, and successfully triggered Stefan's emotional switch and in turn, Stefan got through to Caroline as well.

But Caroline woke up and although things did dull out a bit, she recognized that things have already changed. Her and Stefan could never go back to where they were.

"Where are you going?" In a flash, Stefan took away the clothes that were in her hands and swiped the duffel bag onto the floor, where it slid across the smooth wood and into a chair.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Caroline looked up at Stefan in confusion and shock. She turned away and went to go get her bag but a strong grip on her forearm twisted her back to him.

"Stefan, I don't understand but-"

"I absolutely lov-." Stefan needed to get it out there. He needed her to know how he felt. He didn't want her to leave and move on, which they both knew was what she was trying to do.

But Caroline cut him off and let out a frustrated sigh, and then her face crumbled, and she took one step forward and pressed her hand to his cheek.

"Stefan, I know you. I know you better than anyone else. I know your favorite color is black and that you like to eat hamburgers if you were to choose normal food to eat. You like to watch the sunrise rather than sunsets. I know that if you could go back in time, you'd want to save Lexi so that she could still be here. You miss her so much, and I see you sometimes talking to her picture, when you're alone and think that other's aren't listening. I know that you still miss Elena." Stefan opened his mouth to interrupt but Caroline cut him off.

"Please let me finish?" She pleaded.

He nodded and took one of her hand in his, like the countless times he's done in the past few months.

"I've been by your side all this time. I've seen the way you look at her and how much of you she took with her when she left. You were never the same again and I know that you miss her. I don't know if what you feel for her is love or longing but I do know it's not something that you feel with me." One lone tear fell out of eye and she quickly wiped it away.

"I can't believe the things you said to me when I turned it off, Stefan. I really want to though." She gripped his hand even harder. "But from all that's happened, I know that you're not ready. You weren't ready before I turned it all off, and you told me so at my mom's funeral. I can't accept that you're suddenly ready now just because you thought you would lose me. I know that at this day and age, that being with someone doesn't mean forever but right now? My case is different, I can't afford to risk it, Stefan!" She desperately wanted him to understand that she couldn't handle it if she lost him. She wanted to remember him in a good light, before it all crashed and burned and she would then lose hope for the future.

"Before all that's happened with my mom. You threw me aside like I didn't matter when you felt you needed to start over." Tears kept coming down…and now she was starting to get angry and she pushed him away all of a sudden.

"You pushed me away when you needed to, and then you came back. You came back!" She was hysterical at this point. She stabbed her fingers onto his chest and kept going.

"You came back and despite the fact that I was totally in love with you, all I wanted was to keep our friendship. I knew you needed time, but you took my heart and you ripped it apart! You threw me onto the side of the road when I was an inconvenience to you!" She stated furiously, "From all that we've seen and encountered, you should've had faith. I never gave up on you or Damon when you guys needed me. For goodness's sake, we're vampires! Anything is possible! But the thing is, Stefan, is that you didn't have faith in me or what we could have accomplished."

Her voice was now a lot softer… "Stefan, I truly meant it when I thanked you for being there with me during the rough time before and when my mom passed. You were there for me in so many ways that I couldn't help but be glad we could get over our fight. But that was then…I have a much clearer head now and I know that if things were different…you still would've been the same.

You still would have left me to go start over. And now I need to do the same." She stepped away from him.

Stefan immediately went up to her and wrapped one arm around her waist to keep her close to him. He was scared of not having her. Caroline's tone made it seem like everything was final and done. He didn't want that.

"Caroline, I know what happened was a bunch of complicated things mulled into one big disaster. Damon told me it was all worthless, that if I truly loved you then I would've known it a long time ago." Caroline tried to wrangle his arm away from her. He wouldn't relent.

"Why are you telling me this? Are you really this cruel?" She looked at him in the eye and she couldn't have felt more pain if she wanted to.

"I told him that what we have is better than the mess of "true love" that I have experienced in the past!" Caroline gasped and stopped struggling against him.

"I knew what I felt for you even before the funeral. I knew that I couldn't tell you because I was scared that you would only be with me from fear of losing me, but not because you reciprocated my feelings. I wanted you to have a clear head when you told me how you felt, so that the both of us won't have to wonder down the road if what we had was real. Don't you see Caroline?" He put his forehead against hers, "I'm just as scared as you are. And I left because I was scared that you would realize how much you missed Tyler. I didn't forget the times when I was beside you. When _you_ were so sad about Tyler leaving. I didn't know how I felt and I just pushed it away. Knowing how we were for the last month, gave me hope. I know we were rippers and sadistic but we were happy with each other. You made me feel like I mattered and _that,_ to me, meant more than the entire time I was with Elena." All these words were like knocking down these heavy walls that were in their hearts for a long time.

"With her, it always me taking the initiative and showing her that I wanted her… I know that it doesn't make sense but when I switched off my humanity, all I wanted was to be terrible…but with you. We will always have the urges to kill, but I went through my worst with you and I came out to be a better man.

You held me when I thought Damon was left to die, and that was the only thing that kept me from trying to-" Stefan choked up a sob and the bloodshot eyes were welling up.

"-off myself."

Caroline gasped once more. He tried to kill himself?

"You kept me from dark, Caroline. You're such a beautiful light." Stefan gentle caressed the side of her face with his thumb lightly stroking her cheek.

"I know that what we did when our humanity was off troubles you. But even when it was off for me, there was this tiny voice in my head that told me I needed to be with you. I couldn't help this pull where it would constantly drive me crazy; all I wanted was to be next to you.

When we kissed, it was passionate and fast. The way we were together still makes me think it was all just a fantasy and not real. But I know it was because I can still feel it." Stefan's eyes were now dark and filled with hunger.

"The way you pressed your lips to mine," A swipe to her ample lips from his thumb, "The way I kissed your neck and shoulder," He slyly and slowly led his hand down her slender neck to her shoulder in a sultry caress, "The way you grabbed onto my back when I pounded into you…" His voice was slow and breath-y now and he took her hands and wound them around his back, "Tell me you didn't feel this," He thrust his now-hard erection against her, and Caroline felt her eyes roll back to her eyes and laid her head against his. She started to breathe heavily now… "Your skin feels so good." He laid his hand underneath her shirt on her stomach and slowly rubbed his palm on her abdomen, slowly climbing up her sides and stopped under her breasts.

"Tell me no, that you don't want this." He pushed her head and made her look at him. The fire and determination in his eyes caught her off-guard. She's never seen him this way…even with Elena. She just kept looking at him and then slowly, she leant forward with her lips slightly open and pressed them against his. He met her halfway and all that angst was now gone, and nothing but a gentle and tender kiss was there.

His hand swept into her hair and he tenderly nudged her head to deepen this sensual kiss. He slowly pulled away after a few chaste kisses and looked at Caroline.

"I know I wasn't clear before but I'm telling you this now. _You are it for me. _I choose you, Caroline Forbes. I want all of you."

He then swooped in and continued the kiss but more passionately now. What started out as soft is now sensual and full of desire.

In between kisses, Caroline was elated, yet she still knew that their conversation wasn't over. "We still need to talk." She stated when she has a little of her focus back.

"And we will. But I miss you. I miss us." He kissed her neck softly, nipping at her skin and tugging at her sensitive spot, making her gasp. "I need to have you right now." He licked the part of her neck that was slightly red after he sucked on it, he then slowly licked his way back to her lips and the kiss they've both been longing finally happened. His hands slid down her back and pulled her even closer to him. He was so strong and she was afraid to look down in between them. He was so hard against her that she felt every inch of him…he was big. She playfully grinded against him and he growled into the kiss and she felt even more tingly between her legs.

She instead let herself focus on their epic kiss. His head was bent towards her and she flexed her fingers around his scalp and she tugged lightly, and the resulting moan made her force her mouth on his even harder. He took her bottom lip in between his and nipped gently and then he forced his way in with his tongue and she happily moved hers against his. She tilted her head and he slid further into her mouth. To Stefan, Caroline's lips were the best thing he's ever tasted and he felt so lucky to be able to feel them against his again. He vowed to himself to always make her happy, to do her good and to simply love her way he knows how.

He pulled back and both of their chests were heaving. They both smiled to each other and they went in for another hard kiss. She let herself rub against him and her breasts on his chest felt heavenly, and he wanted her badly, and vice versa. It was like they were both on fire and they wanted to devour each other…and soon.

After a few more moments of their hot kisses, he picked her up and sat her on the bed. At that point, Caroline felt her mind turn into mush and she didn't think or see anything except for the man that was currently lifting up her shirt and taking it off.

He unsnapped her black bra and looked at her breasts in lust, he then cupped each full breast and squeezed them. Caroline fell back on the bed with a loud moan and she rubbed her thighs together. Stefan immediately hovered over her and took one breast into his hands and rubbed her nipple, squeezing it with his thumb and forefinger. He then lowered his mouth to it and sucked it with such urgency that Caroline cried out as her frenzied fingers went into his hair and held him to her. Stefan did not take his time but he felt he could at a later time; all he wanted was to taste more and more of her.

He kept swirling around her nipple and sucking in between the times when he wasn't licking her with the tip of his tongue until her nipple was finally hard and standing. He loved the feel of that hard nub in his mouth and sucked on her perfect pink nipple even more vigorously. Caroline grew wilder when his teeth came into play and used them on her, as she bucked her hips wildly against his. He then leaned up and knelt on his knees and smiled at her when he turned to lift his own shirt off. Caroline then proceeded to sit up as well, and she took both hands and rubbed them against his hard abs, the mesmerized look on her face made Stefan chuckle and she looked up at him and smirked.

She lowered her hands onto his pants and Stefan's grin quickly became a loud groan when she swept her hands into his boxers and grabbed ahold of his large, hot erection. Caroline's mouth started to water and wanting to see the rest of him, she pushed Stefan back onto the bed and he got the cue and lifted his hips up when Caroline tugged on his pants to pull them off of him. Caroline threw his pants far off to nowhere and the both of them could care less. She lightly picked up his cock that was lying on his stomach and slowly touched the tip and then slowly to the base and this made Stefan grow harder.

"Oh my god, Caroline, please…" His voice was desperate and precum started to leak out of his cock and Caroline used it as lubrication to make it easier to swipe her hands up and down.

"Please, what?" Caroline smiled innocently at him, teasing him to no end.

"Please…touch me." He took her hands and showed her how he liked to be held but she wanted to change it up and instead lifted her head forward and wrapped her lips around the head of his cock.

"Oh fuck!" Stefan grabbed her hair and helped her bob her head up and down his shaft. He kept groaning and Caroline never felt so turned on before. One thing about being a vampire that is great, besides the endless stamina, is that she has no gag reflex. So in one go, she took his entire length into her mouth sucked on it. Stefan lifted up his hips and swore so loudly that you'd think it was anyone else other than Stefan since he never reacts that way.

His reaction boosted Caroline's confidence and she smiled as she continued to suck and swirl her mouth around his hard rod. She would fist her hand around the base of his cock when she wanted to pay attention around the head as she teased it with her tongue and then moved it in time with her hand before taking him back in. Stefan groaned and whispered her name as he tightened his hands in her hair. She kept bobbing her head up and down, enjoying how much power this gave her whilst getting more and more wet herself.

After awhile, Stefan started trusting up towards her and moaned, "Baby, I'm going to cum so hard," and Caroline happily hummed against him and made no move to move away and he took that as an acceptance to cum into her mouth, so he arched his back and she sucked even harder as he exploded.

When Caroline finally stopped sucking and caressing his cock and let it fall back limply, the both of them looked at each whilst trying to catch up with their heavy breathing. Caroline was so impressed, even when his cock was soft, it was still so big.

Stefan sat up and took her face in hands and kissed her, "You're so beautiful." And she truly was. Her face was flushed and her eyes were twinkling in such a way that dazzled Stefan into falling in love with her all over again.

He then pushed Caroline so her back was to the bed and flashed her a sweet smile before turning his attention to the scrap of lace between her legs. He reached inside her panties and Caroline was already moaning in anticipation. He then hooked his fingers in her panties and slid them over her leg and tossed them on the floor with the other clothes and she was finally completely bare in front of him.

Wanting to feel complete skin-to-skin contact with her, Stefan stretched his body over hers and kissed her once more. The sensual feel of their tongues tangling, their chests pressed closely to one another, to his cock rubbing up against her pussy made them both almost fall off the edge. The kiss felt like it lasted a lifetime, as Stefan kept the bruising kiss as mesmerizing as he could. He then broke away in favor of the need to taste her. So he slowly reached his hands down to her nether lips and started fingering her clit. He then moved his body to where his hands were and continued to move them, flicking her clit slowly as Caroline sighed and wiggled beneath his touch in satisfaction.

But she wanted more and he knew she did. His smile grew wilder and he finally slid his long finger deep inside of her. They both moaned at the same time, because she was incredible and oh-so tight around him. Stefan slowly slid his finger in and out of her pussy, whilst leaning down to catch her clit into his mouth and sucked on it gently, teasing Caroline into finally growling and grabbing his head and pushed him down to her hard.

This made Stefan hum in pleasure, in which the vibrations to her clit made Caroline tremble from how good it felt. Stefan began going to town on her pussy, he loved the way she tasted; it was what he could only describe as _Caroline. _Her head flew off the pillow as he started thrusting his fingers in and out of her quickly whist still toying with her clit. Caroline didn't stop moaning his name and he fucking loved that. He could tell that she was getting close so he not only sped up his hand and sucked on her clit even harder, but he curled his fingers inward where it touched that special spot inside of her and when she came, he was just in complete awe.

"Oh, Stefan!" she yelped.

She was gorgeous when she had an orgasm; she bucked wildly against his fingers and her pussy was impossibly tight around him, making him salivate from wanting that pussy around his cock; that was already hard once again. Caroline slowly came down from her high and she let herself fall back onto the bed with a dazed and happy expression. Stefan slowly came back up to her and captured her lips. He finally slid his fingers out of her and lightly tapped her swollen nub and she shrieked in response. The heavy kiss felt so good to Caroline, but she really wanted to have Stefan inside of her.

So she reached in between them and held onto his heavy and hot cock once again. He groaned into their kiss and let her nudge him in between the lips of her pussy. She let some of herself drip onto his cock so it would be easier for him to slide in, a few passes here and there and they were both finally ready.

He positioned himself at her entrance and slowly entered her.

"Oh my god, Caroline. You're so wet…and hot." He slowly eased out of her.

"You're so fucking tight…" He was so close to blowing his load right away from how hard of a grip she had on his cock, it felt so good he needed a few moments before he could start fucking her how he wanted to.

"Fuck, Stefan…you're just too big." Caroline moaned out and Stefan's cock swelled even more inside of her, Caroline's eyes widened as she felt him.

"Did you just-?" She felt so good, she felt like nothing else mattered than the man of her dreams connecting with her in such a profound way….she absolutely loved it.

She didn't think it was possible for him to get any harder. She felt like she would burst.

"I can't help it," He groaned out, "You feel too good." He barely moved inside of her as he took her lips in a frenzied kiss. She dug her fingers into his back and wanted to ask him to move faster but his lips just felt too good on hers.

He sensed her urgency, and he also needed more friction than the slow burn and started to thrust into her harder. She took all of him inside of her and they both moved sensually, as if they've done this many, many times before. She squeezed him with her thighs and he started fucking her harder, he pounded into with such force that she slid further and further up the bed, but she loved every second of it.

"You. Are. Mine." He thrust in and out of her in between growling his claim of her.

She squirmed and kept pushing her hips up to meet his wild thrusts. His balls were slapping against her clit and she suddenly got caught off guard and she was swept up in such a strong orgasm that she was trembling even after she fell off the edge. She opened her mouth but it was so intense that nothing came out as she was struck by the intensity.

Stefan kept thrusting into her, fucking her through her orgasm and he almost thought he was going to lose it at one point, but he held on because he wanted their first, conscious, time to be longer and more special. And multiple orgasms for their first sexual encounter is always unforgettable, right?"

Caroline laid flat on the bed, still slightly shaking and Stefan slowed his pace but not stopping.

"Caroline, are you okay?" He asked, kissing the line of her jaw.

"Mmmmm, uhhhh-" She responded incoherently and he laughed and nipped her chin.

"You're great for my ego, you know that?" He kept moving inside of her, slowly building up another strong orgasm for her.

"Stefan?" She purred at him.

"Yeah?" He looked at her.

"I want more."

He didn't hesitate anymore. He reached in between them and rubbed her clit while keeping a steady pace in fucking her. Het let her cum once more and she screamed through her third orgasm. Her body shook like crazy and she writhed in pleasure. His cock kept filling her up completely and her pussy contracted around him even more with every thrust. Her pussy walls were so tight from the previous orgasm and Stefan felt his eyes roll back in pleasure. He grunted as every part of him was stimulated from being inside of her. At one point, his cock slipped out and she reached in between them, greedy for him to put it inside of again.

"Ohhh, Stefan! Please don't stop. Don't stop." Her hands were wrapped around his back, trying to pull him closer to her.

"Oh…. baby, I won't stop." He wrapped her legs across his ass and pushed himself in even deeper. They were both so impatient but anticipated it. He fucked her faster, harder than he's ever fucked anyone before. He squeezed her ass and she bit his neck and he almost came. Then-

"FUCK!" They both yelled together. He was cumming. She was cumming. He thrust into her like a madman. She lifted up her hips to take his cock deeper inside of her, their crotches pressed against each other tightly and she squeezed her pussy and he grabbed onto her hips so hard that he might've left bruises for days if she were human.

He held on for as long as he could, trying to savor the feeling of having her around his cock whilst filling her pussy up with his cum. He slowly stopped thrusting into her and lied on top of her. Caroline was sprawled on her back and staring at the ceiling, glassy-eye. Stefan buried his face into her neck and held on to her, and she tried to wrap her arms around his but she was so delirious and was just fucked so thoroughly that she just lifted her hands limply and it fell on his back. After a few moments, Stefan slid out of her and they both shuddered from the loss and he went to lie down beside her. She turned her head to his and he took one hand and caressed her face.

"Stefan, I know that we still have a lot to say to each other. But if you want me to be in your life, you have to earn me." She looked at him sternly.

"I will." He looked at her lovingly, but also serious at the same time and he caught her by surprise as he went down on her again.

Then, it began. He steadily and relentlessly fucked her throughout the night. They probably fucked and made love to each other on every surface of her dorm room. He fucked her on her back, legs over his shoulders, with her sitting up against him as they rocked each other endlessly, her back to him as he gripped onto her hair, with her above him on her knees, with them kneeling on the bed with her back pressed up against his chest as he fucked her until he groaned in release and she squealed in absolute pleasure.

But there were also sweet and tender moments where he moved slowly, but enough to satisfy the ache to cum. He would wrap her body to him and he would make love to her. Tender touches and sweet kisses all over each other's bodies let them both feel the love that they had for each other. He would kiss her long and hard, another good thing about being a vampire, for long periods of time and they would feel incredibly connected. He held her in place while he made love to her and she would do the same.

When she wasn't ready for another round, he would fuck her with his fingers and his mouth until she was, and it would start all over again. She begged him to stop, and then she would beg him not to stop. Once, she couldn't take it and tried to leave the bed but he pinned her down, keeping himself inside of her and thrusting at a steady pace.

"Just one more, baby, just one more." She relented because it felt so good and would willingly let him consume her.

He at times thought he couldn't go on, but then she would be the one in charge, she would be the one to passionately take him against the bed or on top of a chair. She sat on top of him with his hands on her hips, guiding her movements and let her reach behind to fondle his balls and he would arch his back, lifting her into the air as he erupted inside of her. She would kiss and suck on him until he was ready again.

Then finally, both of their bodies were so strung out from cumming too many times as he sucked on her raw and tender nipples and she was scratching his back, almost drawing blood.

"Oh, god, its too much, Stefan." She gasped as he squeezed her tits.

"Baby, just one more, just breathe, baby...just one more…" He continued on strongly, knowing that he needed to finish for the last time of the morning. They had fucked and made love throughout the night and they had never felt so good.

"Let go…"

The both of them bucked into each other and they almost fell off the bed when they came. He was shaking from the overuse of his body and she kept quivering from the orgasms. Both of them were glowing from exertion and they just held each other as they closed their eyes for a deep and much needed sleep.

They were exhausted but sweet smiles never left their lips as they slept throughout the night, they would unintentionally pull one another closer to them if one were to feel as if the other weren't close enough. He was still inside of her when they woke up, about ten hours later. The connection made them both content. He woke up with her head on his pillow and he just looked at her.

She was beautiful. The hair around her was like a halo and her flushed cheeks made Stefan's heart flutter. He never felt so lucky before, and they both slept without a blanket so he tried slowly to wrap one around them but he woke her up unintentionally.

He watched her as she opened her eyes. They were misty as she woke up but the cloudiness went away when she looked at him and the light that was missing for a while was back in her eyes again. Stefan's smile grew wilder as he realized that it was because of him that she was feeling this way. Caroline sighed fondly as she pressed herself closer to him and he wrapped both of his arms around her and they lay with each other before pulling away. The hum between their bodies from feeling him inside of her still resonated and lasted even though they weren't currently making love.

Caroline didn't stop blushing as she remembered how wildly abandoned they both were last night. She's never felt the urge to be with someone so completely and she couldn't wait for what's in store for the both them.

Stefan had never felt better. Although still a bit sore, but he knows that he would recover a lot faster than most so he's not complaining. It was an 'I was just thoroughly fucked' kind of soreness and he loved it.

He thought he was too rough with her at one point but Caroline was having none of it. She told him that she loved every moment of it; that they were lovers who trusted each other completely and wanted to test the limits of their pleasure together. It wasn't just about being with other physically, but it was spiritually as well.

He took one of his hands and pushed some fallen strands of hair out of Caroline's face and tapped her nose lightly and Caroline giggled heartily.

"Stefan, you still haven't said it to me yet." She gently touched the hand that was on her face. She looked at him playfully, but also wanted him to say it to her again seriously. She thinks she won't ever be tired of hearing him say it.

He grinned and moved closer to her.

"Caroline Forbes. I am completely in love with you. I have loved you for what felt like years and sometimes it feels like it's only been hours or minutes. I loved you when you told me you hated me and I loved you when said you loved me. I loved you when you cried about your mother and I loved you when I cried about Damon. I loved you when we were both rippers and I loved you when we just normal/vegetarian vampires. I loved you yesterday and I love you today and I will love you tomorrow and-" His thumb went up to wipe away the tears that were falling. But this time he wasn't scared, because he knew they were tears of joy.

"I will love you forever."


End file.
